


Dave's Dick

by teaandcharcoal



Series: Trans!Dave [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, gender euphoria, which is apparently not a tag but it should be goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: Now that civilization is a thing again, Dave's finally got his hands on T. Even though he and John both know what it's supposed to do to his body, it's still a nice surprise when it happens.Honestly, the poly is mostly background here and it's John and Dave that do it. Part of a series, but it can stand on its own.





	Dave's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> When I started T myself, I was originally planning on doing a lot of little fics about Dave finally getting to transition. I still hope to write one about him starting some day, but for now I just wanted to put some more transmasc porn into the world. (I suppose warning because I *do* refer to his dick as having been a clit once, because he sees a distinction, and also a sports bra is mentioned bc idk about yall but i dont bind in my own home most of the time)

Karkat’s in the basement, like he has been almost nonstop since you got the theater done. It’s hard to see exactly what’s going on, since the only source of light in the room is the projector, but you can still make out his shape. He’s in one of the plush recliners, munching on something crunchy from the sound of it. You’re not sure what movie this is, but it’s got two female trolls sitting on the side of a bed and kissing. Perfect timing. Karkat is completely engrossed; his eyes fixed on the screen as he almost mechanically picks up pieces of food and puts them in his mouth. He sits there in sweatpants with the screen light casting harsh shadows. It isn’t the most attractive look on him, but right now you don’t really care.

“Hey babe…” you say, coming up behind him and gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

He pauses the movie and turns to look at you. “Yeah, Dave?” His eyes glow like a cat’s.

“How long you been watching movies for?”

“Since…” he checks his phone. “Oh fuck. Uh… a while.”

"All squishy romantic ones?"

Even in the dark you can see his face flush.

“Mmm, that’s okay.” You tip your shades down to look at him over the rims. “How ‘bout you take a break so we can go upstairs and enjoy the real thing?”

He sighs. “Sorry, Dave. Not right now. I was actually really enjoying this movie.”

Goddammit. Still, you shrug. “Hey, nothing to be sorry about. Consent is sexy and all that.”

“Okay, well… Maybe if you come back in a few hours.” He smiles in amusement. “You know, the next time you’re horny.”

You give him a thumbs up. “Yeah, maybe. Who knows? The way the last two weeks have gone I might still be going at it when this is over.”

Karkat laughs at that. “Go have fun. Sorry again.”

“Aw, you’re fine babe. Enjoy the movie.” 

You hear the film start back up as you leave.

As you climb the stairs you feel like you have more of a reason to be sorry than he does. It has been one month, three days, seven hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-two seconds since your first shot. Your throat hurts, even though your voice still isn’t breaking yet, you’re so oily that if the United States were still a thing they’d have invaded your face by now, and you have enough zits to make a whole connect-the-dots book on your body. You feel more unfuckable than ever before, which is real damn unfortunate because you want to fuck more than ever before. You have been on the horny train 24/7 non-stop for the last twelve days and you have no goddamn idea when it’s gonna pull back into the station. Choo-choo motherfucker. First puberty had nothing on this.

But hey, at least this time you have not one, but two people who might be able to lend you a hand. Or other body parts.

John is upstairs on his computer. It looks like he’s pestering jade in one window and watching some cooking video in another. Oof, you don’t like your odds if you’re interrupting family time. But hey, nothing ventured nothing gained.

“Hey, John…” you say.

“Oh hey, Dave!” He chirps. “How are you?”

“Uh I’m good. A little um…” you shift uncomfortably. Gah, why do you always feel so much weirder asking to fuck John?

He giggles. “As usual.”

You feel your face start to heat up. “So, uh-“

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

He pushes his chair out and stands. “You were gonna ask me if I wanted to do it. And yep, I’m up for it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think Jade fell asleep. She’s on the other side of the world right now so it’s pretty late for her.” He smiles. “Honestly, I was kinda trying to figure out what to do next.”

“Well in that case, can I suggest me?”

“Absolutely.”

He comes close and kisses you in his adorable I-am-trying-to-put-brain-in-sex-mode way. It starts chaste, and then he wraps his arms around you, kisses you a little harder. You reach up to cup his face and feel the bristles of his stubble. God, you wonder how long it’ll take you to have that, how hard it’ll be to tell on you since your hair is white, if the two of you will enable each other to have god-awful facial hair in spite of Karkat’s protests. The thought of it fills your chest with a bubbly feeling and you smile into the kiss, even before John gets to the point where he reaches down to grope your butt. You grind against his leg a little bit, which you swear is giving you more relief than it used to.

But fuck, you need him and soon. You slide your hands under his shirt, stroking up over his belly, which coaxes a shiver out of him. You wanna go for his dick, but you’re not sure he’s ready for that yet. So instead you grope his chest. He’s putting a lot more force into the kiss now, though, grabbing the back of your head. Then he ruts back against you, rubbing his groin against your hip as you all but hump his thigh. Through two pairs of jeans you can’t tell if he’s actually hard or not, but he’s almost certainly getting there.

He pulls away and asks “bedroom?”

You nod, take him by the hand, and drag him off. Even though you don’t have far to go, the bedroom feels like it’s a mile away. You shove John onto the bed and then climb up over him.

“Heh, somebody’s eager,” he says. But there’s a subtle flush on his cheeks, and his eyes are wide with desire.

“Look, I’m basically a pubescent boy-”

He makes a face “You’re 21. Don’t make this weird.”

“Fine, sure. But like, you remember what it was like, right?”

“Being horny all the time? Yep.”

“Then shut up and just help a guy out.”

“Pfft, whatever you say, Dave.”

He unbuttons your pants and slides his hands around to cup your ass, eliciting a pleased hiss from you. You instinctively want to grind down, but when his fingers dig into the sensitive underside of your cheeks it makes you want to press up too.

“Clothes,” you growl, “Are fucking stupid. We should just all walk around naked, dysphoria be damned.”

You grab his shirt and tug it over his head, knocking his glasses askew. He takes them off and then retaliates by pulling your shirt up. He doesn't spare your shades, sending them flying, but leaves your sports bra in place. You don’t have time to deal with that, though, because you’re too busy shoving your pants and underwear down. You curse at yourself as you realize both of you have to get up to finish stripping. Goddammit, you just want him to touch you and your brain is so wired you don’t even care where or with what. He climbs back into bed and leans back against the headboard. He’s only about half hard at this point, but he doesn’t do anything about it. He just sits there, giving you a sultry grin and waiting.

It doesn’t take long. You’re a Strider, for fuck’s sake. You can move. You’re on him in a flash, wrapping your hands around his cock and pumping it. You keep your eyes on what you’re doing. All of John is gorgeous, but his dick gets a special award for making what is objectively kind of an ugly organ incredibly attractive. The smooth slight curve of it, the way his skin tone changes along its length, the way it looks filling your hand… you can’t look away.

“Yessss…” he hisses as you stroke him slowly. “Just like that…”

He takes a few breaths but then seems to remember that _your_ desire to get off is the reason you’re here in the first place. John runs his hand down your stomach and then slips to fingers between your legs. He gives the edges of your nook two teasing strokes, coating his fingers in your slick, and then brings them forward a little and… he touches you once and then stops.

Your eyes flash up to his face and you get ready to ask what’s wrong. But he doesn’t look concerned. Actually, he's beaming.

"Oh my God Dave, why didn't you tell me?” He giggles as he strokes you again and it’s good, but there’s something different about the movement.

"Tell you what?" You ask.

His smile fades. “About your- is that not-“ He pauses. “Hey, Dave, can you scoot back a second?”

You do, feeling dread creep into your heart. He flips down onto his stomach and looks at your nook. “What’s wrong?” you ask.

“No! I was right!" He smiles again. “Remember that bottom growth thing you told me about?”

You gasp. “Oh my god. Already?” You spread yourself and reach down with two fingers. You hate to admit it, but before you had never been 100% sure where your clit was. And now, now it’s _real_ obvious. As quickly as the fear came, it’s completely displaced by excitement as you explore yourself.

“How in the hell did I miss _this?”_ you ask out loud.

John laughs. “For real, you’ve been jerking off _all the time.”_

You ignore him. This is more important. Your fingers circle your dick. It’s not much, maybe an inch long and as wide around as your pinky. But it’s there. It’s there and you can call it a dick and not feel silly about it. It’s a dick and it’s real and it’s yours and holy shit. You stroke it carefully with two fingers, experimenting with pressure and _god_ it feels good. And it’s hard. You’re hard. Oh, holy shit, you’re _hard!_

"God," John says. "That's so cool! Hormones are awesome."

You pause, spreading yourself to show it off more. "Aren’t they though?"

"Yeah." His eyes are locked into your dick. You feel fire rushing through your veins. Why is being looked at so hot?

"Can I… can I touch it?"

You grin. “Fuck yeah! Come here!”

You guide his hand back down and he starts jerking you off. Your boyfriend is jerking you off. You are so gay in both senses of the word. You kiss him hard, threading your fingers into his hair and jamming his head down so you can play a few rounds of tonsil hockey.

But that’s not enough for you. Not right now. You pull back and make another demand: “Fuck me.”

“Actually can I- I don’t have to if this is weird, but can I try sucking you off?”

You grin and your eyes go wide. “Oh yes please!” You swap positions, you taking your turn to sit against the headboard as he settles between your legs. He gives your thighs a few kisses first before coming in closer.

“You smell different too,” he says. His hot breath is hitting your dick. Your _dick!_ And before you even have time to get self-conscious he clarifies: “I like it.”

And with that, he moves forward, running his hot wet tongue along your length. It’s so good you can’t even focus on the euphoria of having a measurable length! He circles it a few times before wrapping his lips around your base.

“God,” you say, “fuck, damn… shit.” He laughs against you and you might be a little offended if it didn’t feel so good. You take hold of his head again, keeping him against you. Pressure is building already. It’s been like thirty seconds and you’re right on the edge. Then John, knowledgeable from having eaten you out many a times, slips two fingers inside of you. He doesn’t even get to curl them properly before you come with a shout, squeezing his head between your thighs as you ride out your orgasm.

He gives you one last lick but then just holds you in his mouth and, goddamn, you feel your dick twitching. Just like his does when he finishes.

But soon, even the pressure of his mouth is too much. You let him go and he pulls back, drawing in a few deep breaths.

“Wow,” he says, sitting back up “You really liked that, huh?”

“Fuck yeah,” you breathe.

“So are you done then?” He asks.

You shake your head. “I can still do multiple rounds and I kinda…” you look back down at his cock, which hasn’t backed down at all. If anything, it’s _harder._ You notice a bit of wetness smeared across the tip and feel a jolt as your junk wakes back up. “I kinda still want you to fuck me.”

He inhales sharply. “Yeah… yeah I can do that. If you want I can keep rubbing you off too. Just get on your knees for me.”

As you get into position, John reaches over and grabs a condom from the bedside table. You take a few of the pillows, finding the optimal way to bury your face in them while keeping your ass up in the air for a pounding.

“Still good?” he asks after a moment.

“Yeah.”

"Front or back?"

"Dealer's choice."

"You got it."

You feel the mattress sink around you as he gets behind you. You feel his legs slide between yours, and his hands, big and hot and slightly wet with a combination of sweat and you, settle on your hips, helping to line you up. He gives you a quick little grind, making you moan.

“Dammit, John, fuck me already!”

“Heh, whatever you say.” He pulls back slightly, takes one hand off of your hip, and you feel him slowly start to sink into your nook.

“Oh _fuck_ yes,” you sigh. It's been way too long since John has been inside of you. He slips in down to his base, stretching you just right, like he was made specifically for you. After all, he might have been. If paradox space had to give you a nook it's only fair that it should also give you two boys who fill it perfectly.

He strokes your back softly, and for a moment the two of you bask in the feeling of being flush together.

"Ready?" He asks.

"You know it!"

You feel every inch of him as he thrusts into you, making sure to drag against the sensitive edges of your nook. Then he slides back home, making you feel a delightful level of stretch as he fills you up. He starts slowly at first, trying out some different angles until he remembers the one you like, though you aren’t shy about giving him hints. Then he begins to pick up speed. Eventually, he picks a pace he likes. It’s a little faster than what would be ideal for you, but you can work with it.

"There we go," you moan as you start mirroring his motions, bucking up as he thrusts down to get the most pressure you can when the two of you clash. You bury your face in the pillows, letting yourself focus on nothing but his strong grip on your hips, the length of his cock filling you, the rhythm of his movements.

"God Dave…" he breathes, "You feel so good. Don't know how long I'll last."

"Then touch me again.” You tell him. “Wanna come with you, John."

He groans in approval. Sadly, he has to pause for a moment to shift, but he more than makes up for it when his fingers find your cock again. He takes it between two fingers and his thumb and strokes with his thrusts, so that as his cock leaves you, yours presses into his hand. He jerks you off while he fucks you. You realize with a jolt this is the same thing he does to Karkat. Giddy is a new feeling to get a few moments before orgasm, but shit are you feeling it now.

God, this is real. You're on T and being fucked like a man and soon you're gonna look like one and you feel tears in your eyes and you're crying but trying to keep it in the pillow so John doesn't stop because it feels so good and this is all so stupid. You laugh into the pillow. The tension in your body is building and building, and you’re sure you’re about to break. You think you might be coming too now but there are so many sensations you can't even tell.

"You good?" John asks.

"Never better," you say. And you mean it.

"Good, cause - fuck - I'm so close Dave. I'm gonna come."

"Please," you say. Because he deserves it. For making you feel like this he deserves orgasms for the rest of his life.

And he gets one today. He buries himself in deep and you feel the way his cock twitches against the deepest part of your nook. He squeezes your dick, and you were not coming before but you absolutely are now.

The two of you hold each other and tremble for a few moments. There’s no sound apart from your ragged breathing. Then John slides out of you. You let your legs collapse as he flops down by your side and starts tracing patterns on your back.

"Thank you." He says.

You snort. "For what?"

"Asking me. Maybe it's selfish, but I'm glad I got to see your dick first. It's so-" oh god please don't say cute. You don't want it to be cute. "Cool! I knew it was gonna happen but seeing the real thing is just awesome!”

You let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" He asks.

You turn to face him "I should be thanking you, really."

He looks like a mess. His hair heavily tousled, his lips slightly swollen, face covered in your slick while his body is covered in sweat. But he still has the gall to ask, "You doing okay?"

You smile at him. "Yeah, awesome actually. Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a damn good man. I'm glad I'm with you."

He blushes. "Thanks. And same."

You snort. "We gotta work on the pillow talk, though."

"Yeah well," he says, sitting up and taking the condom off. “The way the past few months have gone. I get the feeling we'll get plenty of chances." 

You smile at his back. “I think you’re right.”


End file.
